


Birthday Blues

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: BevCrusherDay [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BevCrusherDay, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Take place mid-Season 5 during episode 21, The Perfect Mate. Beverly celebrates her birthday without her best friend.





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #BevCrusherDay

Beverly kicked off her boots at the door, flung her lab coat over a chair and headed straight for the liquor cabinet.  She rummaged around until she found the bottle of wine Jean-Luc had given her for her birthday _last year_ and grumbled about men and how they can’t be bothered to remember dates from one year to the next. But he had been so obsessed with _Kamala_ that he seemed to have even forgotten who she was! 

She supposed it was her own fault.  She was the one who had pressed Jean-Luc to allow Kamala to leave her quarters...she shook her head.  _No. It’s Jean-Luc’s fault for finding her so damn alluring.  He just can’t help but want to solve a puzzle. It’s one of the reasons I lo....no, stop that._ She poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip.  She noticed the light blinking on her console and went to check her messages.  Her son’s face filled the screen. 

 _“_ Hi, Mom.  I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday today.  I hope you’re not spending it alone and Captain Picard does something nice for you...or maybe Counsellor Troi or Commander Riker. I don’t know why I said Captain Picard’s name first. Anyway...Happy birthday, Mom.  I love you. I miss you.”

Wesley’s face faded out and Beverly chuckled. _Miss you too, Wes_.  She checked her other messages.  There was a written message from her Nana on Caldos,  a message from her old mentor, Doctor Quaice, and an invitation to meet Deanna and Will in Ten Forward for a birthday drink.  She glanced down at the glass of wine she was drinking and shrugged, tipping it back before going to change.  Her bubble bath could wait. Seeing her friends would be a pleasant way to spend her birthday.

Of course, the conversation in Ten Forward revolved around the metamorph.  Beverly frowned as she accepted another drink from Guinan. 

“Happy birthday, Doctor.  Where’s the Captain?”

“Oh, I don’t know Guinan,” Beverly spat out. “Off with Kamala, no doubt”

“I....ah...see.  You know, you shouldn’t be moping on your birthday.”

Beverly glared at Guinan. “I’m not.”

“Really? Sure seems so to me.” 

Beverly shook her head. “Thank you for the drink, but I better be going.”  Beverly placed her empty glass on the bar and stalked out of the bar.  _Of all the nonsense I’ve ever heard out of Guinan.  Me? Moping?  Over Jean-Luc?!_ She stalked her way into the turbolift and made it back to her quarters and headed straight  for the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of opened wine and a glass as she sailed past the table.  A long soak in the tub was just what this birthday girl needed. She grabbed the PADD with the current holonovel she was reading in her other hand as on her way past her bed.  Bubbles, books, and wine was all a girl needed to celebrate her 45th birthday...right?

Several hours and multiple “Computer, raise bath temperature”s later, Beverly finally decided to haul herself out of the bathtub.  She was wrapped in a fluffy towel drying her hair when she heard her door chime. _Who could be bothering me at this time of night?  I hope it’s not an emergency...._ out loud, she spoke the command to open the door. 

Jean-Luc sheepishly walked in, a bottle of wine in one hand, and a bouquet of flowers in the other.  He looked up at her and blushed as he realised she was only wearing a towel. “I...ah....didn’t mean to disturb.....” 

Beverly grinned.  It was fun to make Jean-Luc feel uncomfortable.  She walked closer.  “No, you didn’t disturb me. I was just finished in the bath.”  She indicated the flowers and wine. “For me?” 

“Ah...yes...happy birthday Beverly.”  Jean-Luc held out the items to her. 

“Hmm, so you did remember.”  She leaned deliberately to allow Jean-Luc   a good look at her towel-clad cleavage before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.  “Thank you.”

“Yes..well...Er...I’m sorry if you thought I forgot. I was.....ah....busy.”

“Why don’t you open the wine and I’ll put some clothes on.”

“You don’t have to get dressed...ah....” Jean-Luc’s face turned pink. “That is....I meant....”

Beverly laughed. _It was so easy to rile Jean-Luc up._   “I know what you meant.  But please sit. It will only take me a minute.”  Beverly retreated back to her bedroom silently laughing.  _Perhaps tonight would be a good birthday, after all._   She returned to her living area a few minutes later, clad in a soft pair of leggings and a long sweater.  She accepted her glass from Jean-Luc and curled up on her sofa, tucking her legs under her.  _How many glasses of wine does this make for today?  Four? Five?  Who’s counting._

“I ah...went to the liberty of replicating some nibbles to go with the wine,” Jean-Luc indicated the plate on the low table.

“Hmm. Good idea, Jean-Luc.   So...how is _Kamala_?” 

“She...ahhh...Well, tomorrow is the ceremony.”

“And she’ll be bonded to Alrek?”

“Yes.”

“It still sounds so...barbaric.  Giving away a person like that?”

“Kamala says it is what she wants,” Jean-Luc paused and took a sip of wine before continuing.  “She asked me to stay with her tonight.”

Beverly nearly choked on her drink. “She...what?”

“She asked me to stay with her.”

“And you said...?”

“Well, I’m here, aren’t I? I wasn’t going to miss your birthday.”

Beverly pursed her lips. “I see. And if it wasn’t my birthday?”

Jean-Luc shook his head.  “Beverly, I don’t even know who she is. She changes depending on who is in the room with her and yet....I find her slightly alluring....” Beverly frowned.  “I’m sorry, it’s your birthday and here I am pouring out my soul to you...but I guess I needed a friend.”  He reached out and took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Beverly tilted her head at him. “Just a friend?”

“No. I needed you.”  Beverly placed her glass on the table and bridged the gap between the two of them to pull him into a tight hug. 

“Jean-Luc,  I am always here for you.” 

Jean-Luc pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers.  He gently kissed her. “I know, Beverly.  I know.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
